


all you need is naps

by Ihasa



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Napping, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's just everyone having a nice time, it's just nice, the roidmudes are back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasa/pseuds/Ihasa
Summary: Everyone takes a nice nap together. That's it. That's the fic. Is any of this romantic? Only if you want it to be, dear reader.
Kudos: 11





	all you need is naps

The Drive Pit was not the warmest, most comfortable place in the world for a nap, but it might as well have been. The benches might have been featherbeds, the floor may have been a pillow.

Because they were back. They were happy, and together, and safe, and that was all that mattered.

Heart was in the middle, as was the norm, on one of the benches against the wall. Brain was curled into a tight ball, his head on Heart’s thigh, eyes squeezed shut, handkerchief clutched in his fists. On Heart’s other side was Medic, her head against his collar, her expression poised, even in sleep. Heart had an arm around each of them, one loosely coiled around Medic’s waist, one gently resting over Brain’s shoulder, fingers curled around Brain’s glasses, safely folded in his hand. Medic had her elegantly gloved hands tucked in her lap, her ankles crossed primly. Heart’s cheek rested on her head, his face slack, lips slightly parted. His breath moved her hair, ever so slightly. 

On the floor was Chase, his head leaned lightly against Heart’s left knee, his face as stony as ever, his legs straight out in front of him. Sprawled on the floor like a loosely arranged bag of rubber bands was Shijima Gou, his head in Chase’s lap. His eyelids fluttered, as if in a dream. Every few minutes he muttered something, or flinched. But he slept. He slept, deeply, for the first time in a long time.

Kiriko stood over them, holding a blanket and looking slightly panicked. She looked at Shinnosuke. He looked at her. He was holding several other blankets, having handed her the one she was now holding, and he also looked slightly panicked. 

They held each other’s gaze, each one trying to beam their thoughts into the other’s head.

Tentatively, Kiriko stepped forward, and like she was handling a bomb, she laid the blanket over Gou. She looked at Shinnosuke. He nodded emphatically. The next went over Medic, and then Brain. Heart was against the wall, Chase against the bench, and Kiriko and Shinnosuke hovered over them, trying to figure out the math necessary to make this work, the solution to the puzzle where everyone got under a blanket, and no one woke up.

“Wait,” whispered Shinnosuke. “Do Roidmudes even… you know,  _ need  _ to sleep?”

Chase cracked an eye open.

“No,” he said, making little effort to be quiet. Kiriko jumped.

Heart removed his hand from Brain, and raised one finger to his lips. He opened his eyes, and smiled fondly at the Tomaris. Brain whimpered. Medic frowned, her brow furrowing slightly.

Gou’s sleepy muttering reached something of a crescendo, and he said, clearly:

“Chase,” as though annoyed. Kiriko and Shinnosuke went very still, but a moment’s silence proved Gou was still asleep. Chase looked at Kiriko. Kiriko made a complicated gesture. Chase lifted a hand, slowly, and laid it stiffly on Gou’s chest. Gou grunted, not waking, but his face relaxed slightly. Kiriko, with a relieved sigh, gave Chase a thumbs up, which he returned with his other hand before closing his eyes.

Heart held Shinnosuke’s eyes. Shinnosuke sighed, and smiled. Heart’s smile only deepened.

Shinnosuke put the blanket around his shoulders and sat down in front of the bench, smiling at Kiriko like, well, what can we do? Kiriko smiled back at him, looked up at the ceiling as though yes, this was truly their only option, and oh, what a world. She slotted herself beside him, putting her legs over one of Chase’s, and leaned back against her husband’s chest. Shinnosuke put the blanket around both of them, and after a brief attempt at leaning on the bench, settled with his head resting against Heart’s right knee.

Heart handed Shinnosuke Brain’s glasses, and Shinnosuke tucked them into his jacket pocket before he closed his eyes. Brain squirmed, pouting. One of Medic’s perfectly poised hands raised, sharply flicking Brain’s head. Brain gasped, as though to start complaining, but then Heart chuckled, a soft thing that stayed in his chest, and he put his hand on Brain’s head, and slowly stroked his hair until Brain quieted. Medic sighed, contented with the silence.

Heart looked out into the middle distance, and listened to them all breathing, or imitating breathing, and he could not stop smiling. Because they were happy, and together, and safe. And that was all that mattered.

The door opened, and Gen had exactly enough time to see the situation and open his mouth before Rinna grabbed him by the head and dragged him out of the room. An hour later, the Chief would find them cuddled on the couch in the Special Investigations office, tucked under Gen’s suit jacket, Kyu in a nest of dolls on the floor beside them.

He turned off the lights, and let them all sleep.


End file.
